Report:Spam filter problems
Use this page to report possible false positives for the spam filter. type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam filter problems hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report false positives Megaman Database Wiki Anti Spam Having a major issue with the spam filter, as it believes I'm using a character that isn't registered to be valid, which I have not ever even heard of. "The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: �" Please investigate this issue. Mask no Oni 01:13, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Jasmine Villegas Wiki I was trying to create a page for a song called "Hello" and I got this message: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: Hello If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Hello. KataraFan 16:20, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :Created, you should now be able to edit it as normal -- RandomTime 17:09, June 24, 2011 (UTC) User talk:Wikia On my wiki, I'm trying to make a minor change to the talk page of the Wikia bot. When I saved it, it said that the title, "User talk:Wikia," was blocked by the spam filter. Please fix this. Thanks! The URL is "http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Wikia." [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 15:32, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :This is to prevent people who think they're sending a message to Wikia when their editing the talk page, as it's a bot - nobody will see it. What change are you trying to make? -- RandomTime 18:31, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::It's all part of a plan to make the MediaWiki links from the wikia bot page not show up on the Wanted Pages list. I copy/pasted the text of the template to the userpage, not making it a template, then converted the MediaWiki links to inter-wiki ones, making them not show up. I tried to replace the talk page with a template that makes the userpage appear there, but that's when the spam filter blocked me. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 21:13, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Template:Lts/ I tried to create Template:Lts/, and it didn't give me a reason and just blocked the creation of the page. HELP? Mocha2007 Talk 22:18, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :Please save the page without a / at the end -- RandomTime 11:29, June 28, 2011 (UTC) User Page The problem is I'm unable to edit my Profile. Sonic100jam 01:56, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :What error are you getting? Cut and paste the actual error from the screen please. -- sulfur 10:08, June 28, 2011 (UTC) A little help? I'm currently struggling to edit any User Talk pages because of a spam filter from a page (it's actually a user) called Meepsheep. We've perma-banned him due to the dirty pictures he posted on our wiki but it's preventing any userspace edits. Our wiki is here. Can anyone help? --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 20:14, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Can you give a link to some pages that are being blocked by this filter? -- RandomTime 20:18, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :: It seems to be fine now but earlier it was happening to everyones Userspace area, including mine --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 21:34, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Spam filter problem http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-H_3Ligr3Jc What is it?, my wikia page wouldn't save because of the spam filter. Now I have to rewrite the page! :Don't create pages starting with "http:". 23:17, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Problem The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: [] and it will treated as it is. 21:48, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Sonic News Network This spam filter will not allow me to edit my page. The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: '''Meepsheep If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to User:DarkFuture. It has also affected a few other users, and we would like to have this spam filter removed soon. Thank you. [[User:DarkFuture|''' DarkFuture ]] talk blog :Removed. 21:46, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Spam protection filter: Template documentation? http://gaia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Category:Template_documentation&action=submit The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: template documentation If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Category:Template documentation. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:47, July 6, 2011 (UTC) '''EDIT I will test to see if it is my title blacklist, so there will be some waiting time. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:02, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Spam protection filter: Documentation http://gaia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Documentation/doc&action=submit From: The Gaiapedia, the community encyclopedia about Gaia Online Jump to: navigation, search The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: documentation/doc If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Template:Documentation/doc. Well, the second one and it doesn't seem to be my title blacklist. Could you explain why this is happening? I am confused, as I've seen this type of template on other wikia wiki. The wiki I edit was created before all the Starter Pack was released, so I am trying to do this manually. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:42, July 7, 2011 (UTC)